


My Heart

by blackandbluedragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluedragon/pseuds/blackandbluedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls, this time planning to stay there for good. But what happens when a certain mind demon enters their happy mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on AO3, so I'm really excited. Thanks to a-gay-egg and art-meddler for giving me the encouragement I needed to write this.
> 
> This is based off of one of art-meddler's works: http://art-meddler.tumblr.com/post/138050449655/my-heart 
> 
> Though this is the first chapter so far, this story will definitely continue and have a slow-build story line.
> 
> I'm also putting this on my tumblr, which is blackandbluedragonofberk.tumblr.com.
> 
> Happy reading!

         “Aren’t you excited Dipper?!” Mabel practically jumped in her seat as they drove through one of the many Oregon forests. “We’re almost there!” Dipper laughed. “Yes, Mabel, I know. You’ve been saying that for the past fifteen minutes.” He rolled his eyes before returning his concentration to the road in front of him, seeing his sister shifting energetically in her seat next to him through his peripherals.

“I can’t help it! This is the start of a new life for us, how can I not be excited,” she asked with a giddy grin on her face.

“I know, I’m really excited too, but save your energy for meeting everyone there.” Dipper grinned as they passed a familiar green sign. “Mabel! There’s the road sign! We’re almost there!” He barely heard Mabel’s squeal, it was so high pitched that time.

        He and Mabel had come back to the Falls every summer since their thirteenth birthday. Soos had taken over the shack since then, letting Dipper and Mabel stay in the attic during their months away from school. Their grunkles sent them postcards every time they got to a port city somewhere in the world, and forwarded the messages to both Gravity Falls and to Piedmont. Mabel and Pacifica had slowly gotten closer as the years had passed, getting together during the summer of the twin’s fourteenth birthday. Of course, Mabel was extremely happy when Pacifica asked if she would live with her in Gravity Falls, right after they both graduated from high school. She practically leaped at the chance, and was also ecstatic when Dipper said he had wanted to move to Gravity Falls too.

        Dipper’s interest in the paranormal increased as he got older, trying to solve mysteries and untold secrets wherever he was; but that wasn’t the only reason he decided to also get his own apartment in the Falls. It was strange for him to think about, but whenever he wasn’t there, he always felt… Sad. He never truly felt happy in Piedmont like he did in the Falls. It was like there was something in the back of his mind saying, ‘COME BACK.’ or ‘YOU DON’T BELONG HERE’ constantly.

        He didn’t notice that he had gotten lost in his thoughts until heard, “Hello, Earth to bro bro!”

        “Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?” Mabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I asked if you know where to go from here.” Dipper huffed. “I know where to go, Mabel. I’m dropping off my stuff at the shack, then I’m dropping you off at Pacifica’s house with your things.” Mabel smiled and rested back against the chair. “Just making sure.”

        It didn’t take long before they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dipper took a deep breath, and smiled.

        He was glad to be back in Gravity Falls, and he was glad that, this time, he was finally there for good.

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

        “I’m so glad to be back!”

 

        Bill’s eye shot open as he heard the echo of a familiar voice through the haze of the mindscape. The demon looked over to his crystal ball, and sure enough, there was Dipper Pines, standing in front of the famous Mystery Shack. He was being greeted happily by ‘Soos’, the man that had taken over management after the departure of the Stans. 

 

        The demon grinned to himself, staring at the image of the now eighteen year old boy. He could feel tension coming off of him in waves. Good, he thought. His mind magic still worked somewhat outside of Gravity Falls. The triangular being put his hand on the crystal ball. 

 

        “Maybe it’s time we caught up a bit, Pine Tree,” he said. With that, he transformed into his newly created human form. “Welcome back to Gravity Falls, my heart.”

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

 

        Moonlight streamed in through the triangle-shaped window, and crickets could be heard chirping as Dipper got into a comfortable t-shirt, standing next to his bed. 

 

        He sighed as he settled into it. He had worked hard that day, and decided to himself that he definitely deserved a good night’s sleep. After dropping off Mabel and her stuff, he drove to the Mystery Shack. There, he had been practically crushed by Soos’ hug, and had been given a slightly gentler hug by Melody. They all chatted and caught up over lunch before they started bringing his things up to the attic. Soos and Melody had taken the room that had previously held the magic carpet, and so Stan and Ford’s things were left undisturbed while the attic was left vacant as well. Dipper couldn’t have been happier; the room had a lot of good memories attached to it, so why change it?

 

        He sighed and relaxed into his bed. He had been right to come back to the Falls. The lingering unhappiness that had overwhelmed him in Piedmont was completely gone, along with some sleeping issues he had had. He smiled and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

        Though Dipper hadn’t noticed him, Bill had been floating in the room the whole time, in the Mindscape. He practically purred as he felt Dipper’s mind finally relax, and the demon slowly floated forward.

 

        Though the Pines didn’t know it, Bill didn’t die when Stanley supposedly ‘erased’ him. No, he was very much alive, and still powerful. Not powerful enough for another Weirdmageddon, but powerful enough that he could do small spells and magic.

 

        Still in his human form, he leaned over the bed, putting his hands on both sides of Dipper’s hips. He slowly leaned down, ready to put a kiss on his human’s lips. But he hesitated, then laughed softly to himself before pulling away. “No, I don’t think I’m gonna do that just yet,” he whispered. 

 

        Using a spell, he made a letter appear in his hand, sealed with blue wax in the shape of a pine tree. “I’m gonna make this a bit more interesting.” He looked around until he found what he was looking for; Journal 3, which was sitting on the desk. He opened the front cover and slipped the note inside, before looking back at the sleeping figure on the bed. Bill floated over once more, and gently stroked the bangs away from Dipper’s forehead, revealing his birthmark. He smiled and gently pecked him on the forehead before moving the hair back into place. 

 

        “Have a good sleep, Pine Tree,” he said, and with a flash of light he was gone.

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

 

        The next day, the alarm clock started beeping at exactly seven in the morning, Dipper groaning a bit before lazily moving his hand to hit the off switch. It took him a minute, but he slowly sat up, moving the covers off of himself and getting out of bed. He looked out the window for a moment before going to open it. He could hear the wind blowing against the window pane, he could see birds flying freely in the sky, and could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his skin.

 

        Yeah, he was definitely glad to be back. 

 

        He had started walking to his closet when he finally noticed that something was off. On his desk, the journal was centered perfectly, and there was a sheet of paper that was slipping out from the top. 

 

        “That’s weird,” he mumbled. “I just left it on the corner of the desk… And since when do I let paper stick out?” He walked over to it, opening the front cover of the book. In it was a folded piece of paper, sealed with a blue, wax pine tree. He slowly took it out, looking over it for a second before breaking the seal, and raised an eyebrow at what he saw on it. 

 

BRX'YH DOZDBV EHHQ D SHUVLVWHQW RQH, NLG

VR KDSSB WR KDYH BRXU KHDG LQ WKDW ERRN

WKHUH'V D PBVWHUB BRX QHYHU RXWGLG

ZLWK KXQJUB HBHV BRX WDNH D VHFRQG ORRN

BHW DOO WKHVH ORRNV DQG BRX VWLOO FDQ'W VHH LW  

PDBEH ZLWK D NLVV BRX ZRXOG JHW WKH KLQW  

RQ BRXU OLSV RU ZKHUHYHU BRX'G SHUPLW

L ORYH BRX L ORYH BRX UHDG WKH ILQH SULQW

IXQ DQG JDPHV DVLGH PDBEH LWV IRU QDXJK

KRZ FRXOG BRX NQRZ PB ORYH LV WUXH

KRZ FRXOG BRX WUXVW DOO WKDW L'YH VDXJKW

LI L'P D GHPRQ DQG BRX'UH OL'O ERB EOXH

PDBEH L'OO MXVW PDNH BRX PLQH IURP WKH VWDUW

BRX DUH PB SRVVHVVLRQ PB ORYH PB KHDUW

 

        “What the…?” He frowned, and looked over the letter, sitting down in his chair. He stared a bit longer before he finally noticed a pattern. “It’s a caesar cipher code,” he mumbled. 

 

        However, just as he got the red pen from inside his desk, his watch beeped, bringing his mind back to reality. He shook his head and got his hat from on his dresser, putting the pen away before hurriedly getting dressed. He forgot that he had work in the Shack now. But one thing was for sure; he was going to break that code as soon as he was out of work.

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

 

        Dipper had nearly finished the letter. He hadn't read it per say, but he just had one more letter on the note. He slowly wrote it in, biting his lip before finally reading the translated letter.

 

YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A PERSISTENT ONE, KID

SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOUR HEAD IN THAT BOOK

THERE'S A MYSTERY YOU NEVER OUTDID

WITH HUNGRY EYES YOU TAKE A SECOND LOOK

YET ALL THESE LOOKS AND YOU STILL CAN'T SEE IT

MAYBE WITH A KISS YOU WOULD GET THE HINT

ON YOUR LIPS OR WHEREVER YOU'D PERMIT

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU READ THE FINE PRINT

FUN AND GAMES ASIDE MAYBE IT’S FOR NAUGHT

HOW COULD YOU KNOW MY LOVE IS TRUE

HOW COULD YOU TRUST ALL THAT I'VE SOUGHT

IF I'M A DEMON AND YOU'RE LI'L BOY BLUE

MAYBE I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MINE FROM THE START

YOU ARE MY POSSESSION MY LOVE MY HEART

 

        Dipper paled as he saw what was written on the paper. He knew exactly who it was that left the note. However, before he could do anything, he felt himself being yanked back. He put his hands to his neck, and felt a collar on his neck. He wasn’t able to keep his hands there for long, chains also appearing on his wrists. He gasped as he felt someone whisper something against his ear.

 

        "Welcome back, kid."

 


End file.
